


Till Death Do Us Part

by BisexualBookman



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, M/M, SORRY YALL, i defs hurt myself while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: Part of a list of angst prompts from writingreferencesforlater on tumblr.Prompt: “Sorry I ruined your life. Maybe you shouldn’t have married me.”





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry guys, no one dies in this. The title is just a work in progress, might change it later if I think of a better one.

Tyki sped down the highway, the car periodically being illuminated by the boxes of light from the streetlamps. Tyki glanced at Allen out of the corner of his eye, seeing the other man facing out his window, looking out at the expanse of fields that surrounded them from either side. Although, Tyki doubted he was actually seeing what was out the windows. 

Movement caught his eye and he glanced down at Allen’s hands, seeing him rubbing his wrists unconsciously. A split second of light flashed over Allen but it was enough for Tyki to see. Enough for him to see the red, raw marks around Allen’s wrists where the rope had bound his arms behind him. Enough for him to see the red skin on his cheek where the gag had been tied. 

Tyki looked away, his chest aching. He tightened his hands, the rubber of the steering wheel protesting, the metal of the gun cutting into his palm. His hands cried out at the motion, his bruised and cut knuckles in agony. His hand twitched, the stab wound in his palm protesting the death grip he had on the weapon, said weapon banging against the gear shift with the movement. Allen jumped at the sudden sound, still skiddish after what had happened. 

“Do you still have to be holding that?” Allen questioned, his quiet voice seeming impossibly loud in the tense, silent car. 

“Sorry,” Tyki whispered, he unclenched his bandaged hand from around the gun, dropping it in to the cup holder. He didn’t know what to do with his empty hand, choosing to have it join the other one in a death grip on the steering wheel. 

Silence surround them again, Tyki wished he could break it... God, did he ever wish he could. Wished he wasn’t sitting here with a terrible, painful ache in his chest. Wasn’t sitting here with Allen who had just found out that his husband was an assassin. Wished that Allen hadn’t found out this way. 

Wished he told him sooner. 

Tyki’s jaw clenched, taking a deep breath through his nose to try to alleviate the tight feeling in his chest. 

Not that it really worked.

Tyki would give anything for this silence to dissipate. He wanted Allen’s playful banter, his snark, his sass, his subtly lewd jokes. He wanted Allen’s hand resting comfortably on Tyki’s leg as he was driving, not curled up in a ball as far away from him as Allen could be. He wanted Allen humming that same sweet tune he always hummed when Tyki couldn’t sleep. Couldn’t sleep because the faces of his targets stayed with him even in his sleep. 

At this point, Tyki wasn’t sure if he was going to have any of that again. 

More movement from the passenger seat caught his eye. Looking over he saw Allen fiddling with the gold band on his left hand. Even in the darkness Tyki could see it, the band always stood out against the geometric tattoos that wound up the pale man’s arm. Even if it wasn’t for the stark contrast between the two, Tyki would still be able to see it in his mind’s eye from all the times he would trace it, play with it, kiss it while the other man was sleeping in his arms, holding his hands, kissing him. 

Tyki swallowed, breaking the silence. 

“I’m sorry for... ruining your life. Maybe...maybe you shouldn’t...have married me...”

Allen tensed at his words and Tyki felt his chest tighten even more. Allen sighed out a sob, his face still turned towards the window. 

“I was so scared Tyki, so scared... When they broke into the apartment, ransacking everything, asking me where you were over and over again, and when they didn’t like the answers I gave them...” His words trailed off, what Tyki could see of his face was scrunched up in fear. 

“Dragging me out, setting our house on fire, telling me it was a message to you...” Allen stopped, his words caught on a sob, his hands coming up to brush away the tears that Tyki couldn’t see, but knew were there. 

“I’m sorry, Allen, so, so sorry.” 

“Me too.” Allen whispered. 

Tyki saw Allen’s hand hover over the dashboard before opening, a muted ‘chink’ sounding as he dropped something into the console. As Allen withdrew his hand, a box of light lit up the car making the object shine. It seemed to torment Tyki, laugh in his face every time the light hit it, reminding him of something he would no longer have, no matter how hard he wished he could keep it. 

No, he couldn’t keep this. Not after everything that had happened. 

Tyki stared at the road, blinking away his blurry vision, ignoring the glittering metal band, just trying to breathe around the breaking of his heart.


End file.
